


Make a Memory

by pannacottafugo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Established Relationship, Gen, Memories, established but like he doesnt remember it, yk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannacottafugo/pseuds/pannacottafugo
Summary: Atsumu, amnesia, and the old Inarizaki volleyball court are not a very good combination for you.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Make a Memory

**Author's Note:**

> man im kinda proud of this but at the same time ending 🚶♂️ we do not like.   
> reposted from my old tumblr.

“I think I remember this place.” The grin on his face is tentative, as if he’s not sure whether he should be proud of how he was able to hold on to the memory or not. “I…I’m not sure why though, but it just _clicked_.”

You nodded. “I’d honestly be even more concerned if you couldn’t remember this place. You used to spend all your free time in here, and I’d have to keep coming in and checking on you.”

“Hard worker, hm?” His eyes were roaming around the gym room eagerly, as if this was something he could never get enough of. In a way, it was right. He’d never really satiated his hunger for the game… and ‘hard worker’ hadn’t even began to describe it.

“I think ‘perfectionist’ would fit better.”

He nodded slowly. “oh.”

“Yeah.”

The silence that followed was the awkward kind that stagnated between two people who have never been alone together before. It _shouldn’t_ have been like that though- you can barely remember a time where you’d spent free time away from at least one of the Miya twins. This kind of heavy silence is foreign, the kind that suffocates you slowly. 

You almost cry with relief as Atsumu breaks the silence with a question. “So… I played on the Inarizaki volleyball team. What position was I in?”

“Setter. And ‘Samu was a wing spiker.”

“Setter.” His hand is on the door of the storage room, and he pushes it open slowly. It creaks in protest, matching your mood perfectly “Yeah. I’d like that.”

“You did. You were really good at it, too.”

“Really?” A ghost of his old grin is back. “Sounds like fun.”

He’s stepped fully into the cramped storage room now, darkness swallowing the back of his green t-shirt. You follow after, wrinkling your nose at the smell of rubber and something else you can’t quite place. It’s as tiny as you remember; You and Atsumu pretty much fill the whole place up. It reminds you of the first time you two got locked in here (yes, there was more than one) and ended up clinging to one another in the dark.

You wonder what would happen if the door happened to get stuck again. It definitely won’t be like the last time; sure, you haven’t changed that much and neither have your feelings for Atsumu back then, but… _he_ is different too. He acts and talks the same, but… he isn’t the same Atsumu.

He isn’t _your_ Atsumu.

Suddenly, you need fresh air. You mumble out an excuse to him, where he is still looking at the contents of the storeroom as if they were some sort of treasure, before stepping out backwards. You don’t stop there, moving until the gentle breeze from outside the gym brushes across your face. It makes your head and neck feel cool, as if they’d been dunked in water, contrasting to the rest of your body which now felt slightly sticky. taking in a deep breath, you moved out further.

Leaning against the doorframe, your eyes roamed across the familiar territory lazily. It’s the same old school, same buildings and same paths from last year- but being there when it is empty of almost everyone else makes it seem suddenly different. It’s new and unfamiliar territory, just like the man you’d left behind in the storeroom.

“[Name]? I think i’m ready to leave.”

 _Speak of the devil_.

“Already?”

“Yeah. The school just… I don’t know how to explain it, y’know? It’s…I don’t _know_.” You almost smile at the glimmer of frustration in his tone; Atsumu had always liked to _know_. He had hated the few rare times he had ever been left in the dark about anything, making sure to say so at the top of his voice. 

You look at him now, his hands fisting almost unconciously in annoyance. So in character, but at the same time not the same as before.

Maybe this Atsumu isn't so different from the one you thought you lost. Maybe...there is hope for something new.

And it is with that hope that you reach for his hand and lead him out of the small building. "I know a place for ice cream. You interested?"


End file.
